Das Erbe der Mina Harker
by Vicky23
Summary: [spielt einige Jahre nach dem Film] Ein Mädchen wird von der übrig gebliebenen Liga aufgezogen. Eines Tages treffen sie einen alten Bekannten, den sie lieber Tot gesehen hätten. Zusammenfassungen sin nicht meine Stärke, aber lest doch bitte selber was
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix gehört mir, außer meiner zu großen Fantasie und meinen Hang zum Übernatürlichem *g*  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Sodele... hiermit erkläre ich die deutschen Fanfics für diesen außergewöhnlichen Film für eröffnet *grins* *Flasche Champagner öffne und jedem der dies liest ein Glas anbiete* War gestern in diesem Film, den man nur mit den Worten "ungewöhnlich", "eigenartig" und "verwirrend" beschreiben kann. Nun fragt ihr euch warum ich dies trotzdem schreibe........nun gut........der Film hat mich inspiriert und ich war nicht ganz damit einverstanden, dass sie den einzig - meiner Meinung nach - gut aussehenden Schauspieler und dessen Rolle als Bösen hinstellen und er dann auch noch stirbt......so hab ich es als meine Pflicht gesehen dies zu ändern. Mal abgesehen davon bleibt alles gleich, wie am Ende des Films. Die Idee zu dieser Fic spuckte seit gestern abend in meinem Kopf rum und da ich mich davor drücke meine eigentlich Arbeit am Computer zu machen, so dachte, dass ich trotzdem wenigstens etwas tun sollte. So müsst ihr eben dran glauben *grins* Falls ihr dies also mal lest, dann schreibt mir was ihr dazu denkt.......irgendwas......ihr könnt mir auch sagen, dass ich mich gefälligst um andere Dinge kümmern sollte *grins* Meine andern zwei Fanfics sind nicht vergessen!!! Und nun wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen meines neuesten Werkes, das meinem Ach so fantasievollen Gehirn entspringt!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kampfgeräusche drangen durch das ganze Gebäude und erschütterten es bis ins Mark. Noch vor kurzem war es eine riesige Fabrik in der Wissenschaftler gezwungen waren zu Arbeiten, da man das Leben ihrer Familie bedrohte. Jetzt glich die ganze unterirdische Fabrik einem Schlachtfeld und Familien rannten hinter eine Gruppe von eigenartig bekleideten Männern her. Ein großer und ungewöhnlich aussehender Mann bahnte ihnen den Weg in die Freiheit. Seine großen und dicken Muskeln ließ ihn wie ein Gorilla aussehen.  
  
Ein kleines Mädchen irrte in den vielen Gängen der großen Fabrik. Sie hatte sich verlaufen. Mit von Weinem gerötenden Augen sahen sie sich um. In diesem Teil der Fabrik war sie nie gewesen. Es glich einer Etage eines großen Hotels mit Pflanzen und Gemälden, die den Flur schmückten. Links und rechts des Flurs in gleichem Abstand befanden sich Türen. Einige waren halb offen und trotz ihrer Angst warf sie einen Blick in eines der Zimmer. Es war geschmackvoll eingerichtet mit Holzmöbeln und einem großen Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes. Kein Mensch war zu sehen.  
  
Da erbebte der Boden unter ihren Füssen und sie klammerte sich ängstlich an die Tür des Zimmers. Kurz darauf war es vorbei, aber durch das offene Fenster des Zimmers stieg beißender Rauch auf. Es brannte! Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ließ die Tür los und rannte den Flur entlang, in der Hoffnung einen Ausgang zu finden.  
  
Ein Schrei zeriss die nun mit Rauch behangene Luft. Das Mädchen blieb stehen. Vielleicht konnte der Mensch, der diesen Schrei losgelassen hatte ihr den Weg hinaus zeigen? In ihren braunen Augen flammte Hoffnung auf. Es kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, dass der Schrei vielleicht nichts Gutes bedeutete.  
  
Eine Zimmertür am Ende des Flures stand offen und man hörte leise Worte. Sie rannte schneller um das Zimmer zu erreichen. Als sie es erreichte hielt sie inne. Die Szene, die sich vor ihr abspielte ließ ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ein Mann war von einem Stock durchbohrt worden und war - sprichwörtlich - an der Wand genagelt. Eine Frau stand vor ihm mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und hielt ein verpacktes Rechteckiges Etwas in der Hand. Mit der linken Hand begann sie genüsslich die braune Verpackung auszupacken. Der Mann versuchte weiterhin verzweifelt sich von dem Stock zu befreien.  
  
"Es wird Zeit, Liebling, dass du dein Bildnis wieder siehst," sagte sie. Plötzlich hielt sie inne, als sie das kleine ängstliche Mädchen an der Tür entdeckte. Erschrocken ging diese einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm man einen dumpfen Laut und kurz darauf schnitt ein scharfer Degen die Luft. Die Frau sah noch rechtzeitig zu dem von ihr an die Wand genagelten Mann. Ein dämonisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und nur eine Sekunde später durchtrennte er mit dem Degen den Kopf der Frau von dessen Körper.  
  
Ein spitzer Schrei ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Das kleine Mädchen stand immer noch an der Tür und sah mit Entsetzen in ihren Augen auf den Kopf und den Körper der jungen Frau. Noch bevor der Mann einen Schritt nach vorne ging um das verpackte Etwas an sich zu nehmen, das vorhin die Frau hielt, durchzuckte ein greller Blitz den Raum. Der Mann taumelte erschrocken zurück und sah verwundert zu der toten Frau hinunter. Kleine Blitze begannen ihren Körper zu umkreisen. Es wurden immer mehr.  
  
Wieder stieß das Mädchen einen Schrei aus, als eines der Blitze sie traf. Wie ein Schwarm von Bienen begannen die Blitze auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen zuzufliegen und umkreisten diese.  
  
Genauso plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren, waren sie verschwunden. Als der letzte Blitz verschwunden war, brach das kleine Mädchen bewusstlos zusammen.  
  
Wieder erbebte der Boden und erst jetzt schien der Mann wie aus einer Trance zurück zu kommen. Er packte das rechteckige Etwas und wollte aus der Tür eilen. Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Mädchen, dann ging er einen Schritt aus dem Zimmer. Er hielt wieder inne und sah auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nieder. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und nach der Bewegung ihrer kleinen Brust zu urteilen, lebte sie noch.  
  
Seufzend klemmte er das Paket unter seinen linken Arm und hob mit dem anderen Arm das Mädchen vom Boden auf. "Du bist mir was schuldig, Kleines," brummte er. Nun eilte er mit schnellen Schritten durch den Flur und zu den Treppen.  
  
Diesmal hatte das Beben des Bodens nicht aufgehört. Bald wird alles in die Luft fliegen, dachte er und beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er den Ausgang und hatte schon einige Meter zurück gelegt, als das ganze Gebäude hinter ihm in die Luft flog. "Gute Arbeit, Allan, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut," sagte er mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Er spürte, dass das kleine Mädchen sich an seiner Schulter bewegte. "Es wird Zeit Abschied zu nehmen," sagte er, während er das Mädchen vorsichtig auf von Schnee bedeckten Boden legte. Er betrachtete es kurz, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Reviews, bitte? *lieb guck* 


	2. 13 Jahre später

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix gehört mir, außer Selena..leider *g*  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Schon wieder drücke ich mich vor meine eigentliche Arbeit *G* Dabei soll ich doch morgen eine Englischstunde halten.. Danke für die Reviews..es ist schön, dass es ein paar Leute gibt, die meine Geschichte lesen..  
  
An Ned:  
  
Freut mich, dass meine Geschichte dir gefällt *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Ravenclaw2:  
  
Ha, also gibt es doch jemanden, der Dorian süß findet *grins*. Hatte eine heiße Diskussion mit meiner Freundin darüber, leider war sie nicht meiner Meinung..selbst Schuld... Würd auch gern deine lesen...also trau dich, denn so wie es aussieht sind wir hier eh allein *seufz*. Ist es dir schnell genug? Das nächste Kapitel wird aber noch etwas dauern..hab zwar schon eine Idee, aber die Zeit fehlt mir *g* *auch dich ganz doll knuddel*  
  
13 Jahre später...  
  
Das große silberne U-Boot schnitt durch die Wellen des Meeres. Der Himmel war strahlend blau und ließ das seltsam aussehende U-Boot glitzern.  
  
"Los!" schrie eine weibliche Stimme und mit einem Plop schoss ein runder Kürbis in die Luft und landete in einigen Metern Entfernung auf der Wasseroberfläche. Die kleine zum Kürbis passende Fahne wehte im Wind.  
  
Eine junge Frau Anfang 20 stand auf dem Deck des U-Bootes und hielt eine amerikanische Winchester fest in ihren Händen. Konzentriert visierte sie den Kürbis, der sich immer weiter vom U-Boot entfernte.  
  
"Lass dir Zeit", sagte ein Mann mit blonden lockigen Haaren. Er lehnte an der Wand des U-Bootes und beobachtete die junge Frau genau. Ihre langen dunklen Haare hatte sie am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden, aber eine einzelne Strähne hatte sich gelöst und flatterte leicht im Wind.  
  
Sie war hübsch mit ihren dunkelbraunen Rehaugen und ihrer sehr weiblichen Figur. Wäre er jünger gewesen so hätte er schon länger versucht ihre Gunst zu erlangen. Er lächelte leicht.  
  
Ein Schuss riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und man konnte sehen wie die Einzelteile des Kürbisses in alle Richtungen flogen und dann ins Meer versanken.  
  
Lächelnd drehte sie sich um. "Erwischt", sagte sie. Er grinste und nickte anerkennend.  
  
Da öffnete sich eine Tür und ein Soldat mit Turban trat heraus. "Das Essen wird serviert", sagte er. Der Mann nickte und nahm der jungen Frau ihre Waffe ab.  
  
"Ich glaub, wir haben genug für heute geübt", sagte er lächelnd, während er dem Mann die Waffe reichte. "Darf ich bitten?" fragte er weiter und bot der Frau seinen Arm.  
  
Grinsend hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und beide gingen unter Deck.  
  
Sie betrat kurz darauf einen schönen Raum. Die Wände waren mit kunstvoller Seide bedeckt. Auf dem Boden lagen verschiedene Teppiche, die allen erdenklichen Blautönen leuchteten.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer großer Tisch an dem bereits zwei Männer saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Das Gespräch verstummte als der blonde Mann mit der jungen Frau eintrat.  
  
Beide Männer begrüßten die Eingetretenen. Diese nickten und man setzte sich zu Tisch. "Wo ist Rodney?" fragte die junge Frau, als sie sich setzte.  
  
"Er hat irgendwas von Badezimmer gemurmelt", gab einer der Männer zurück. Es war ein schlaksiger Mann, der auch nicht der Größte war. Sein hellrotes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht und schien fast schon zu schwer für den Mann zu sein. Er beugte sich vor und nahm das Glas, das vor ihm stand. Jeder, der ihn nicht genauer kannte, könnte ihn als zu dünn und schwächlich sehen. Seine Augen waren hell, aber in ihnen leuchte Kraft und Entschlossenheit.  
  
"Sicher hat er sich wieder in das Badezimmer der Putzfrauen 'verirrt'" sagte der Blonde und grinste, als der dritte Mann ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Die junge Frau sah dies und sah de dritten Mann leicht gekränkt an. "Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Nemo!" sagte sie.  
  
Der Angesprochene sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er fuhr sich über seinen langen schwarzen Bart, der schon einige graue Strähnen aufwies. "Trotzdem ist es kein Thema für den Tisch", sagte er entschieden.  
  
Da öffnete sich leise die Tür und ein Mantel schwebte ohne jeglichen Anlass hinein. Vor dem Mantel schwebte eine kleine Puderdose. Zwei - wie Finger aussehende - bewegliche lange Stückchen begannen über den Mantel den Puder zu verteilen und so langsam konnte man ein Gesicht erkennen, das nur mit diesem weißen Puder sichtbar wurde.  
  
Der Mann mit dem langen Bart und den die junge Frau als Nemo angesprochen hatte, schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Du solltest die angewöhnen pünktlich zum Essen zu kommen, " sagte er lehrend.  
  
Der letzte Mann setzte sich neben dem Blonden und verbeugte sich vor Nemo. "Wie Ihr wünscht, Kapitän", sagte er grinsend. Nemo verdrehte seine Augen und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. "Morgen werden wir in Barcelona sein", sagte Nemo nach einer Weile und schnitt ein Stück des Fleisches auf seinem Teller ab. "Der König erwartet uns?" fragte der Blonde.  
  
Nemo nickte. "Henry und ich werden uns als erstes mit ihm treffen. Danach werden wir sehen, " sagte Nemo und der rothaarige Mann nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Und was machen wir?" fragte der Blonde und sah den unsichtbaren Mann, der jetzt nur durch den weißen Puder weiß war, und die junge Frau fragend an.  
  
"Die Stadt besuchen", sagte sie und grinste. Beide Männer seufzten, denn sie wussten was dies hieß...Einkaufsbummel!  
  
Nach dem Essen setzten sich die Männer in eine Ecke des Raumes, in dem gemütliche Sessel standen. Die junge Frau ging in ihr Zimmer um einige Sachen für ihren Besuch in Barcelona zu richten.  
  
Nemo nahm eine Zigarre aus einer alten Holkiste und reichte sie den anderen Männern.  
  
"Was genau will der König von uns?" fragte der Blonde während er einen tiefen Zug an der Zigarre nahm.  
  
"Er will, dass wir uns um eine delikate Sache kümmern", antwortete Nemo.  
  
"Delikat?" fragte der unsichtbare Mann grinsend.  
  
"Nicht so wie du denkst, Rodney", sagte der rothaarige Mann.  
  
"Schade", sagte Rodney und lehnte sich gelangweilt wieder zurück.  
  
"Es geht um eine Mordserie. Sie haben keine Beweise und stehen an derselben Stelle wie am Anfang, " sagte der rothaarige weiter.  
  
"Da werden will wohl deine Kenntnisse brauchen, Henry", sagte der Blonde.  
  
Der Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass man seine Kenntnisse auf dem wissenschaftlichen Gebiet brauchte.  
  
"Was machen wir am Abend?" fragte Rodney weiter. "Wir sind bei einem Galadinner beim König eingeladen, also keine Kneipentour", sagte Nemo und sah den unsichtbaren Rodney scharf an.  
  
"Was siehst du mich so an? Ich habe keinerlei Sauftour unternommen, " gab er zurück. "Das ist Toms Eigenschaft."  
  
"He.." sagte der Blonde leicht beleidigt. "Du hast mich vollgefüllt nur um mich dann in eine Tanzbar zu schleifen, " verteidigte sich Tom.  
  
Nemo schüttelte den Kopf. Er war froh, dass die beiden Männer damals nicht das junge Mädchen dabei hatten. Diese Beiden fanden immer schnell Schwierigkeiten und meistens blieb dann alles an Tom hängen, da Rodney sich dann auf und davon machte um entweder Nemo oder Henry zu holen. Er war froh, dass die junge Frau bis jetzt von so was verschont worden ist.  
  
"Sorgt bitte dafür, das Selena sich was zu anziehen für den Abend kauft, " sagte er um das Thema zu wechseln. Ein Stöhnen der beiden Männer sagte ihm, dass sie seine Bitte gehört hatten.  
  
"So kann ich ja vielleicht doch zu meinem Spaß kommen", sagte Rodney grinsend, als ihm der Gedanke an die Umkleidekabinen in den Kaufhäusern kam.  
  
Nemo schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er bloß so viele Jahre mit diesen Männern unter einem Dach, bzw. in einem U-Boot überlebt haben? Es war sicherlich Selena, die die Männer auch zusammen gehalten hatte. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern wie sie das kleine Mädchen damals gefunden hatten:  
  
13 Jahre vorher...  
  
Der Schneesturm hörte nicht auf und auch die Explosion des Gebäudes hatte die Luft nicht erwärmen können. Nemo trat von einem Fuß zum anderen, damit seine Füße nicht auf dem Boden fest froren. Sie hatten gewonnen, aber was haben sie dafür verloren? Allen war das Blut in den Adern erfroren, als Tom mit Allan auf dem Arm aus dem brennenden Gebäude kam. Er war tot und mit ihm wahrscheinlich auch die ganze Liga.  
  
Nemo hatte seinen Männern angewiesen in den Trümmern nach Lebenden zu suchen, aber man fand außer einigen Leichen nichts. Auch von Mina war keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
Nemo ließ die Männer bei ihrer Suche abbrechen, da es keinen Sinn mehr machte. Er wartete bis all seine Männer sich auf den Rückweg machten, als er etwas im Schnee liegen sah. Neugierig ging er langsam darauf zu. Ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 8 oder 7 Jahre alt, lag auf dem Boden und der Schnee hatte sie schon beinahe zugedeckt. Er untersuchte sie und war erleichtert, als er einen Puls fand, auch wenn dieser schwach war. Vorsichtig hob er das Mädchen auf und brachte sie zu seinem Schiff.  
  
Jetzt fast 13 Jahre später war sie zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen. Ob sie damals die richtige Entscheidung gefallen hatten? 


	3. Die Ankunft

Disclaimer:  
  
Niemand der Liga gehört mir, alles andere entspringt meiner verwirrenden Phantasie!  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
So, erst mal danke für die lieben Reviews. Dies hab ich in einer Stunde geschrieben, also erwartet nicht zuviel! Als erstes muss ich noch was loswerden: Ich hab mir nun das Original in der Bücherei zu der Geschichte von Mr. Jekyll und Hyde ausgeliehen. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass sie im Film da einiges verändert haben. Denn Hyde ist ein kleiner Mann, der einem Zwerg gleicht und nicht einem Monster...allerdings würde der Zwerg wohl schlecht in den Film passen *g*. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass ich jetzt mit dem Thema näher vertraut bin und einem Kapitel sicherlich Henry Jekyll widme. Schließlich ist eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit recht interessant, oder? Falls ich dann noch zu dem Originaltext von Dorians Bildnis komme, werdet ihr auch von ihm mehr erfahren..eigentlich hatte ich das ja eh vor *g*.  
  
Seid mir bitte auch nicht böse, wenn das nächste Kapitel länger auf sich warten lässt...mit dem Studiumbeginn und dem ganzen Chaos sollte ich erst meinen Alltag etwas ordnen, bevor ich mich wieder dem Schreiben zuwende ;-)  
  
Im Übrigen hat mich mal Jemand wegen dem Aufbau meiner Geschichte angesprochen und ab jetzt werde ich den Beginn meiner Geschichte und dessen Ende kennzeichnen.  
  
An Ravenclaw2:  
  
Danke für deine Review *knuddel*. Ich wird deine FF natürlich lesen, sobald du die online hast ;-) Dorian kommt bald, bzw..nein ich verrat es lieber net...lies es selbst  
  
For Vesica:  
  
I thank you for your message. Well I could write it in english but than I wouldn't understand my story *g*. Perhaps when I have a little more time I can work on it - only for you ;-) - and thanks for your offer. I write you if I translate it, ok ? And if you have queastions - my bad english *g* - , ask me..I will do my best. Thanks again ;-) !  
  
An Steffi:  
  
Wie gesagt, ich werde mich mit Henry näher befassen, was so eine Lektüre nicht leisten kann...*grins*. Danke für dein Lob *noch breiter grins* *ganz lieb knuddel* Nur her mit deiner FF. So bin ich dann hier nicht mehr allein *snief* !  
  
An Aquiel:  
  
Na, hat dir das zweite auch gefallen ? Jetzt kommt das dritte und ich danke dir, dass auch du eine von Dorians - Geliebten bist *grins* *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXG  
  
In einer dunklen Gasse Barcelonas...  
  
Ein älterer und etwas beleibter Mann stand in der dunklen Gasse, die von Mülltonnen und alten Kartons überfüllt war.  
  
Warum hatte man gerade ihn diesem Auftrag gegeben? Es gab doch so viele in der Abteilung, die sich eher eigneten, als er!  
  
Nervös fuhr er sich über seine nasse Stirn. Wann kam dieser Klient denn? Er packte das kleine Packet mit einer Hand und sah auf seine Uhr. Im selben Moment läutete die Kirchturmuhr.Mitternacht.  
  
Sichtlich noch nervöser sah er sich um. Diese unheimliche Stille raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv..er wusste nicht was im Päckchen war und er war nicht so dumm nachzuschauen. Sein Vorgesetzter war kein Heiliger und er war sich sicher, dass dieser Klient es ebenfalls nicht war. Plötzlich wurden leise Schritte hörbar und im nächsten Moment stand eine Gestalt vor dem völlig ängstlichen Mann.  
  
"Ihr kommt von ihm?" fragte der Fremde. Die Stimme klang in den Ohren des älteren Mannes angenehm, aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass auch eine gewisse schärfe in seiner Stimme lag. Der ältere Mann nickte ängstlich und reichte seinem fremden Gegenüber das Päckchen.  
  
Eine elegante Hand schob sich aus dem Dunkeln und ergriff das Päckchen. "Ihr solltet Euch nach einer neuen Arbeit umsehen", sagte der Fremde und verschwand im nächsten Moment in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Der alte Mann blieb eine Weile verdutzt stehen, dann ging auch er.  
  
Am anderen Morgen fand man die Leiche seines Vorgesetzten im Büro.  
  
Barcelona, am Tag darauf..  
  
Das große silberne U-Boot hätte sicherlich eine Menge Schaulustige angezogen, wenn es im normalen Hafen der Stadt gelandet wäre. Glücklicherweise gab es einen abgeschirmten Bereich für das Militär. Genau dort landete das U-Boot.  
  
Nur einige Soldaten der spanischen Marine war eingeweiht worden und halfen der Besatzung des Bootes anzulegen und einige Reparaturen durchzuführen.  
  
Nemo gefolgt von seinen drei Freunden und Selena ging die Rampe hinunter.  
  
Ein junger Soldat kam ihnen entgegen. "Capitan Nemo?" fragte dieser. Nemo nickte. "Folgt mir bitte, der König wartet bereits." Nemo nickte weiter und er und Henry folgten dem Soldaten.  
  
Tom, Rodney und Selena wurden zu einem Wagen geführt, der sie direkt in die Stadt brachte.  
  
In einem Zimmer des spanischen Militärs..  
  
"Es ist mir eine Freude Euch kennen zu lernen, Capitan Nemo und auch Euch heiße ich herzlich Willkommen Dr. Jekyll", sagte der König und schüttelte den beiden Männern aufs herzlichste die Hände.  
  
Beide Männer begrüßten ebenfalls den König und man setzte sich an einen Tisch, wo eine Kanne Kaffee stand.  
  
"Kaffee ?" Beide schüttelten die Köpfe. Der König nickte und setzte sich den Männern gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr meiner Bitte nachgegangen seid. Hoffentlich habe ich sie nicht von etwas Anderem abgehalten?"  
  
Nemo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es passiert nicht alle Tage, dass man eine Einladung des spanischen Königs bekommt."  
  
Der König lächelte leicht und winkte ab. "Ich will zur Sache kommen. Es passieren unerklärliche Morde in dieser Stadt. Die Polizei hat keinen Anhaltspunkt und ich habe gehofft, Sie könnten ihnen helfen."  
  
"Das würden wir gerne tun, aber das ist sicher nicht der wirkliche Grund warum Sie uns angeschrieben haben", sagte Nemo. Der König nickte langsam.  
  
Er stand langsam auf und ging an einen Schrank. Dabei holte er einen langen Gehstock heraus. Es war aus echtem Holz bearbeitet und Knauf war silbern. Er zeigte einen Löwenkopf.  
  
Der spanische König kam an den Tisch zurück und legte ihn in die Mitte. Mit wachsendem Interesse, sah er seine Gäste an, die den Stock eine Weile betrachteten.  
  
Nemo betrachtete den Gehstock eine Weile. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er so was schon gesehen hatte. Als er zu Henry sah, so konnte er dieselbe Verwirrung sehen.  
  
Der König trat näher an den Tisch und berührte leicht den Löwenkopf. Im selben Augenblick sprang eine lange silberne Klinge aus dem Holz.  
  
Sowohl Henry, als auch Nemo erstarrten, denn nur zu gut, erkannten sie den zur Waffe umgebauten Gehstock.  
  
LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXG  
  
Sodele..das war jetzt kurz, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen ;- ) 


	4. Eine Begegnung der etwas anderen Art

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir :-(  
  
Anmerkungen: So, da bin ich wieder und bringe euch einen neuen Teil meiner Geschichte. Diesmal ist es etwas länger und - ich gebe es zu - verwirrender. Es wird sich bis zum Ende alles ändern *grins*. Habt Geduld mit mir, ja?  
  
LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXG  
  
In einer kleinen Boutique in der Stadt..  
  
Tom saß auf einem Stuhl neben der Garderobe und langweilte sich. Ein Haufen von Blusen, Hosen und Röcken lag auf seinem Schoss. Er war wütend auf Rodney, der sich jetzt irgendwo in den Umkleidekabinen befand. Vielleicht hatte er sogar den Laden verlassen. Ein Rascheln und ein Husten ließ in aufsehen. Sein Mund klappte auf.  
  
Vor ihm stand Selena in einem umwerfenden dunkelroten Kleid. Er betonte ihre schlanke Figur und jede Rundung ihres Körpers. Es hatte keine Ärmel und war tief ausgeschnitten. Bis zur Taille war das Kleid hauteng und lief dann weit nach unten aus.  
  
"Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte sie und betrachtete sich skeptisch im Spiegel. Tom starrte sie weiterhin an. "Ähm.einfach wundervoll.." Sagte er nach einer Weile. Selena drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. "Dann hab ich ja was gefunden!" sagte sie fröhlich und ging wieder in ihre Kabine.  
  
Der blonde Mann warf einen erleichterten Blick an die Decke. Endlich waren sie fertig. "Wo ist Rodney?" fragte sie von der Kabine aus und man konnte Rascheln von Kleidung hören. "Das fragst du noch?" entgegnete Tom.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten standen sie wieder auf der Straße. Keine Spur von Rodney.aber er konnte schließlich selbst auf sich aufpassen. "Wie wär's mit einem Eis?" fragte Tom. Die junge Frau grinste breit und nickte.  
  
Aber weit kamen sie nicht, denn ein unmenschlicher Schrei kam aus einer Nebengasse. Alle Menschen in Hörweite blieben unsicher stehen und sahen sich nach dem Ursprung des Schreis um. Dann folgten Schüsse. Tom fackelte nicht lange und konnte nach kurzer Zeit den Schrei und die Schüsse orten. Ohne zu Zögern eilte er in die Nebengasse und stieß die Tür zu einem alten Fabrikgebäude auf aus der er die Schüsse vermutete. Plötzlich verstummten die Schüsse und er konnte sich entfernende Schritte hören. Schnell bog er um eine Ecke und hielt kurz inne. Eine menschliche Gestalt lag auf dem Boden. Dessen Gesicht war ihm nicht zugewandt. Tom eilte zu der Gestalt. Es war nach der Kleidung und dem Körperbau ein Mann. Seine Kleidung sah sehr teuer aus, nur würde es ihm nicht viel nützen, wenn er tot wäre.  
  
Er kniete sich nieder und drehte die Gestalt vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Tom erstarrte und sah mit immer größer werdenden Augen auf das bekannte Gesicht. Noch bevor er sich erholen konnte spürte er eine kalte Klinge an seinem Hals. Er sah in das Gesicht der bis vor kurzem leblosen Gestalt. Auch sein Gegenüber sah leicht überrascht aus, aber trotzdem hielt er die Klinge an Toms Hals.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die sanften Züge seines Gegenübers. "So sieht man sich wieder Agent Sawyer", sagte dieser. Tom verzog keine Miene, sondern sah sein Gegenüber nur an. So langsam erholte er sich von seinem Schock. "Dorian", sagte Tom gefühllos.  
  
Ein kaltes Lächeln spielte um Dorians Lippen. "Ich sehe, dass es Ihnen gut geht und den anderen auch, wie ich annehme." Dorian machte keine Anstalten seine Waffe, um genauer zu sein, sein Gehstock mit der scharfen Klinge, zu senken.  
  
Tom sah ihn bloß an. So viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Durch Dorian hatten sie Allan und Mina verloren. Durch seinen Verrat waren in diesen sinnlosen Kampf verwickelt worden. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Er hatte sowohl Allan, als auch Mina auf dem Gewissen. Auch wenn er nicht sterben konnte, so musste er dafür bezahlen. Auf den Gedanken, dass er in einer recht schlechte Situation war, kam er nicht.  
  
"Geh von ihm weg!" ertönte eine Stimme und sowohl Dorian, als auch Tom sahen zu dessen Besitzerin. Selena stand mit Toms langer Winchester ihnen gegenüber. Dorian hob seine eleganten Augenbrauen. "Habt Ihr seit neuestem eine Beschützerin, seit Allan nicht mehr da ist?" fragte Dorian und sah Tom fragend an. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Tom packte Dorian am Handgelenk und schlug ihm mit seinem linken Fuß in die Magengegend. Dorian ließ von ihm für ein paar Sekunden ab, hielt Tom aber im nächsten Augenblick mit seiner Waffe auf Abstand. Tom griff zu seiner Waffe, aber griff ins Leere.  
  
Dorian lächelte und hob Toms Revolver hoch. "Suchst du das?" fragte er lächelnd. Dorian hob seine Klinge und wollte Toms Arm damit aufschlitzen. Ein Schuss fiel und Dorian hielt in der Bewegung inne. Er ließ die Waffe sinken und sah zu Selena, die den Schuss abgegeben hatte. Mit einem leisen Plop fiel die Patrone aus Dorians Arm.  
  
Selenas Augen wurden größer und plötzlich trat ein Funke Erkennung in ihre Augen. Dorian legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie an. Was dann passierte konnten weder Dorian noch Tom richtig beschreiben, ganz zu schweigen von Selena.  
  
Auch Dorian schien Selena von irgendwoher bekannt zu sein und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Selenas Augen verwandelten sich plötzlich vor seinen Augen von einem hellen braun zu einem dunklen schwarz. Dorians Augen wurden größer, als er sie plötzlich erkannte. Er kannte diese Augen. "Mina?" fragte er überrascht und verwirrt zu gleich. "Du hast mein Leben zerstört Dorian und du wirst dafür bezahlen", zischte Selena. Ihre Stimme klang in Toms Ohren nicht anders und doch musste er Dorian zustimmen, irgendwas schien ihn bei Selena an Mina zu erinnern.  
  
Einen Bruchteil von Sekunden später warf Selena sich auf Dorian. Ihre Haare und ihr Körper vergruben Dorians Oberkörper und dessen Kopf vor Tom. Mit offenem Mund starrte er auf Selena und Dorians Körper, der plötzlich anfing unter Selena zu zittern. Er konnte nicht erkennen was da vor sich ging, da er weder Selenas Gesicht noch Dorian selbst sehen konnte. Sie lag über ihm gebeugt und man hörte ein eigenartiges Geräusch, das ihn an ein Saugen erinnerte.  
  
Vorsichtig ging Tom näher heran. Unsicher und verwirrt von dem was er vor sich sah. Mit einem Ruck hob Selena ihren Kopf und funkelte ihn mit gelben Augen an. "Selena.."sagte er leise, aber er hielt inne, als er die rote Flüssigkeit sah, die von ihren Mundwinkel hinunter lief. Er warf einen Blick auf Dorians stille Gestalt. An seinem Hals waren zwei deutliche Punkte zu sehen aus denen langsam Blut hervorquoll. Tom sah wieder zu Selena, die jetzt ebenfalls auf Dorians Körper sah. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Mund hängen. Dorians Blut..das war unmöglich..  
  
Plötzlich sprang Selena auf und starrte auf die stille Gestalt zu ihren Füssen. "Was..was hab ich getan.." Sagte Selena erschrocken und Tom konnte wieder in Selenas braune Augen sehen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Ihre Hand berührte ihren Mund und erschrocken sah sie auf das dunkelrote Blut auf ihrer Hand. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und rannte hinaus.  
  
Tom stand immer noch bewegungslos neben Dorian. Er wollte Selena nacheilen, aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er sich erst um Dorian kümmern sollte. Was auch immer gerade geschehen war, Dorian war ein Teil davon und er musste ihnen Frage und Antwort stehen.  
  
Während er sein Taschentuch gegen Dorians Wunden drückte, machte er sich sorgen um Selena. Was war passiert und wo war sie jetzt?  
  
LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXG 


	5. Weitere Begegnungen

Disclaimer:  
  
Hat sich nicht geändert..wie denn auch?  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Erst möchte ich mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich mich beim letzten Kapitel nicht für eure Reviews bedankt habe...Vielen, vielen Dank *alle knuddel* für alle Reviews - sowohl für das letzte, als auch für das vorletzte Kapitel. Auch dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich lang - in meinem Maßstab gesehen. Es passiert nicht sonderlich viel, aber ich wollte unbedingt die Beziehungen der übrig gebliebenen Liga mit Dorian noch rein bringen.  
  
Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es euch gefällt und ihr könntet ja so lieb sein und mir eine klitzekleine Review schreiben?  
  
*kreisch* Dreizehn Reviews! *kreisch* *happy bin* *alle knuddel*  
  
An Aquiel:  
  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiter. Was ich mir gedacht habe? *räusper* Darüber überleg ich selbst noch nach *räusper ende*  
  
An Ravenclaw2:  
  
Da hast du deine Fortsetzung..sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat *g*. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es dir gefällt.  
  
An stratos:  
  
Schön das es dir gefallen hat. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich Allan wieder zum Leben erwecke..mal sehen.  
  
LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXG  
  
Auf der Nautilus...  
  
Nemo und Jekyll betraten schweigend das Schiff. Keiner von beiden hatte, nach dem Treffen mit dem König ein Wort gesprochen. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
Nemo für seinen Teil war tief in düstere Gedanken versunken. Es gab keinerlei Beweis dafür, dass dieser Gehstock tatsächlich Dorian Gray gehörte. Es könnte auch sein, dass es jemandem anderen gehörte, der nur zufällig dieselbe Waffe besaß. Nemo schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre recht unwahrscheinlich. Aber wohl genau so unwahrscheinlich wie die Idee, dass Gray immer noch am Leben war. Damals hatten sie nur den Leichnam von Mina gefunden. Ein Häufchen Asche und Dorians Jacke ließ sie vermuten, dass Mina ihren ehemaligen Geliebten umgebracht hatte und dabei ihr Leben ließ. Es waren zwei Tote, die sie dann in Afrika begraben mussten. Zwei Freunde hatten sie verloren..er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn diese Waffe tatsächlich Gray gehörte und er noch lebte, dann müsste er für die zwei Toten büssen. Er hatte sie verraten und Mina umgebracht, auch Alans Tod ging auf sein Konto. Verrat und Mord waren die schwersten Verbrechen, die es auf der Welt gab und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Gray dafür büssen würde, falls er noch lebte.  
  
Henry dachte im Großen und Ganzen das Selbe nur mischte sich bei ihm noch Hass und Angst dazu. Er konnte sich ganz genau an Dorians Beleidigungen erinnern. Es waren nicht nur Beleidigungen, denn auf einer Art und Weise hatte Dorian damit recht gehabt. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er aber sein anderes Ich mehr oder weniger unter Kontrolle gebracht. Er hatte sogar eine Vereinbarung mit seinem anderen Ich getroffen. Henry würde ein paar Mal im Monat Edward Freiheiten lassen und dafür musste Edward versprechen niemandem weh zu tun. Bis jetzt klappte es gut und Henry hatte seine Angst und seine Wut - in Gestalt von Edward Hyde - unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, gab es in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders viele Situationen, die ihn in Rage gebracht hätten. Mit dem wieder auftauchen - falls es wirklich Grays Waffe war - von Dorian Gray würde sich dies wohl wieder ändern.  
  
Vor allem da anscheinend genau Dorians Gehstock und damit - logischer Weise - dessen Besitzer ihr Fall sein sollte. 'Es gab viele Tote in letzter Zeit, vor allem sehr berühmte und angesehene Leute', hatte der König gesagt. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
Quietschende Reifen an der Landestelle ließ beide von ihren trüben Gedanken aufsehen. Nemo eilte zu einem der Fenster. "Es ist Tom und noch ein anderer Mann..." erklärte Nemo was er sah. "Und Alina?" fragte Henry und trat neben ihn.  
  
Über Nemos Schulter konnte er sehen, wie Tom versuchte - wie es aussah - einen verletzten Mann ins Boot zu bringen. Einer von Nemos Männern kam ihm entgegen. Henry konnte sehen, dass dieser Mann plötzlich stehen blieb und es schien als ob er den verletzten Mann überrascht betrachtete. Nachdem Tom allerdings ihm ernst zuredete, ging er weiter und half auf der anderen Seite dem verletzten Mann.  
  
"Henry!" schrie Tom hinauf und sowohl Henry als auch Nemo eilten die Treppen hinunter um Tom, den Verletzten und einem von Nemos Männer am Tor zu treffen.  
  
"Was ist..." begann Nemo. Er hielt inne, als er den verletzten Mann erblickte. Er warf Henry einen Blick zu, auch dieser war entsetzt über den Zustand des Mannes, wenn man die wahre Identität des Mannes weg ließ.  
  
"Henry!" schrie Tom und brachte beide Männer wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "In...in mein Labor mit ihm..." sagte Henry und ging voraus. Nemo ging neben Tom. Er konnte Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen, aber ob diese Besorgnis sich auf Dorian bezog, wagte er zu bezweifeln.  
  
Alina und Rodney waren nirgends zu sehen, also musste etwa passiert sein..  
  
Nemo betrachtete Dorian. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass es der Dorian Gray war, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihnen zwei geliebte Menschen geraubt hatte. Ihn war kein Tag gealtert, stellte Nemo nicht sonderlich überrascht fest. Allan hatte damals gesagt, dass er als junger Student bei Dorian in einer Vorlesung saß und das er unsterblich war, hatten sie damals auch erfahren. Warum er aber nicht alterte wusste niemand. Vielleicht hatte es Allan damals geahnt und Mina hatte sicherlich das Geheimnis ihres ehemaligen Geliebten gewusst. Trotzdem..er würde nur zu gern wissen, wieso Dorian nicht alterte..  
  
Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf. Diese Gedanken und Überlegungen musste er auf später verschieben. Es gab wichtigeres..sein Blick wanderte ein zweites Mal über Dorian. Er war sehr blass und schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Er konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus keine Wunde oder ähnliches sehen.  
  
Tom und der andere Mann brachten Dorian in Henrys Labor. Henry war schon vorgegangen und hatte schon sein Klappbett aufgebaut. Auf einem kleinen Holztisch neben diesem Bett, lagen verschiedene Instrumente, Wattebäusche und andere Utensilien um eine Wunde zu säubern und zu heilen.  
  
Vorsichtig legten beide Männer Gray auf das Bett und gingen ein paar Schritte zurück um Henry genügend Platz zu lassen.  
  
Nemo und Henry zogen beide scharf die Luft ein, als sie Dorians Halswunde sahen. Eins von Toms Taschentüchern war auf die Wunde gedrückt worden. Überall an Dorians Kleidung klebte Blut und Nemo war sich ziemlich sicher, dass kein normaler Mensch so viel Blut verlieren könnte. Aber Dorian war ja nicht normal.  
  
Henry zog vorsichtig das Tuch von Dorians Hals und betrachtete mit ernstem Gesichtsaudruck die Wunde. Nemo sah weg. Die Wunde klaffte wie zwei Löcher an Dorians Hals. Und immer noch floss Blut aus der Wunde.  
  
Nemo legte seine Hand auf Toms Schulter und schob ihn aus dem Zimmer, damit Henry sich in Ruhe um Dorian kümmern konnte.  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter Nemo und Tom schloss, hielt Henry kurz in seiner Arbeit inne. Dorian war hatte eine unnatürliche Hautfarbe, er beinahe weiß und dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Er glaubte nicht, dass dies an dem Blutverlust liegt. Henry seufzte kurz und begann dann wieder mit seiner Arbeit. Was war nur passiert?  
  
In paar Zimmer weiter..  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Nemo. Tom fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare. Es war seine Angewohnheit, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte, mit der Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren.  
  
Nemo sah besorgt zu wie Tom auf und ab ging. Es musste etwas Schreckliches passiert sein, dachte er. Er wiederholte seine Frage und erst beim zweiten Mal sah Tom auf.  
  
Toms Blick beunruhigte Nemo. Er sah Besorgnis in seinen Augen. "Selena..." begann Tom und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nemos Besorgnis wuchs mit jeder Sekunde in der Tom schwieg.  
  
Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, begann Tom seinem Freund das Treffen zu erzählen. "Wir müssen die finden!" schloss Tom seinen Bericht. "Was auch immer passiert ist..sie wird uns jetzt brauchen!" Nemo nickte. Tom hatte Recht, sie mussten Selena finden.  
  
"Nimm ein paar Männer und such die Stadt ab. Ich werde versuchen Rodney zu finden." Sagte Nemo. Tom nickte und verließ eilig den Raum. Er wusste, dass die Zeit ihnen davon lief und umso länger sie wartenden umso länger würde es dauern Selena zu finden.  
  
LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXG  
  
Entschuldigt diesen recht dämliche Überschrift, aber ich wusste nicht was dazu passen könnte..jetzt nur her mit euren Reviews! 


	6. Das Gespräch

Hallo…

Ich weiß…Schande über mein Haupt….und es gibt wohl kaum eine gute Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich so lange kein Update gemacht habe! Deshalb werde ich es gar nicht versuchen…es tut mir wirklich sehr sehr sehr sehr LEID!

Da mein Studium nun zu Ende ist und ich ein halbes Jahr – ausser Arbeiten – nichts zu tun habe, werde ich all meine Geschichten updaten um zu sehen, wer sich noch für eine Fortsetzung meiner Geschichten interessiert.

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich diese wirklich schändlich vernachlässigt habe und ich wär auch nicht überrascht, wenn sich niemand für eine Fortsetzung interessier….wenn es aber jemanden gibt – auch wenn es nur eine meiner lieben – alten ;-) – Leserinnen noch gibt, die eine Fortsetzung wünscht, setze ich mich sofort dran…dass bin ich euch mehr als schuldig…

Also bei mindestens einer Review gibt es eine Fortsetzung…würde mich freuen…

LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXG

An einem entlegenen Ort…..

Selena saß auf einer Mauer und starrte mit gerötenden Augen auf die Altstadt hinab. Ihre Gedanken kreisten und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären was passiert war. Es war eine Art von Blackout…..sie konnte sich nicht erinnern was passiert war. Ihr Gedächtnis setzte wieder ein, als sie Tom ihren Namen sagen hörte, dann dieser fremde leblose Mann zu ihren Füssen und das Blut…..

Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie über ihren Mundwinkel. Es hing kein Blut mehr an ihnen, aber sie konnte die Wärme des warmen Blutes noch spüren. Trotz aller Mühe ihren Mund auszuspülen, hatte sie den süßen Geschmack des Blutes auf der Zunge. Zu ihrem Erschrecken hatte sie festgestellt, dass ihr dieser Geschmack gefiel.

Sie hatte den fremden Mann erkannt und doch war es so unlogisch und unmöglich, dass sie es nicht glauben konnte. Es war der Mann, den sie 13 Jahre zuvor in dem Haus begegnet war. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen an den Gedanken an das Haus. Sie hatte ihre Eltern verloren, alles was sie besaß…..

‚Ja, du hast deine Eltern verloren und es war seine Schuld' hörte sie plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. ‚Durch seinen Verrat sind viele Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Es ist Zeit an ihm Rache zu nehmen' Da war sie wieder…die Stimme!

Sie sprang auf und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse. „Wer ist da?" fragte sie laut. ‚Mein Name ist Mina' antwortete die Stimme. Langsam wurde es ihr doch etwas unheimlich. Eine Stimme sprach aus dem Nichts zu ihr. ‚Habe keine Angst Selena, ich bin du und du bist ich…..' „Was?" fragte sie verwirrt und drehte sich noch einmal um ihre eigene Achse. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum? Der Fremde und jetzt diese Stimme….

‚Ich bin kein Traum, Selena. Ich bin in dir, in dem Moment, als ich mein Leben ließ, wurde meine Kraft und mein Geist in dir geleitet' Selena atmete tief ein. Sie musste vollkommen verrückt sein, oder?

‚Du bist nicht verrückt' sagte die Stimme und plötzlich erkannte sie die Stimme. Es war die Frau, die von dem Fremden getötet worden war. ‚Ja, Liebes.' Bestätigte die Stimme.

„Was…" sie ging erschrocken einige Schritte zurück…aber konnte sie vor sich selbst weglaufen? Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren zittrigen Körper. ‚Atme tief durch…' sagte wieder die Stimme. Selena schloss ihre Augen und riss sie im selben Moment wieder auf…wenn sie die Augen schloss, könnte sie möglicherweise die fremde Frau in sich sehen? Eine Frau, die vor so vielen Jahren gestorben war? ‚Hab keine Angst…ich tue dir nichts…'

Da war sich Selena aber nicht so sicher… ‚Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich töten? Damit würde ich mir selbst schaden' sagte die weibliche Stimm schließlich etwas gereizt. Konnte sie ihre Gedanken lesen? ‚Himmel…ich bin du…wie sollte ich dich nicht hören können?' sagte die Stimme etwas genervt.

Selena hatte sich einigermaßen wieder im Griff…zumindest soweit, dass auch sie langsam genervt reagierte…es geschieht ja nicht jeden Tag, dass man entdeckt, dass noch jemand anders in seinem Körper steckt…

‚Schon gut…' sagte die Stimme nun etwas ruhiger und – wie es ihr schien gelassener… ‚Wie heißt du?' fragte Selena schließlich und stellte sich – auf eine etwas bizarre Weise – auf ein Gespräch in ihrem Innern ein.

‚Mein Name ist Mina' sagte die weibliche Stimme freundlich. Selena wollte gerade innerlich – wie merkwürdig doch alles war – antworten, als sie auf der Straße unter sich Tom entdeckte, der mit drei weiteren Männern von Nemo im Schlepptau sich suchend um sah.

In dem Moment sah er hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich….

LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXGLXGLXGLXG LXGLXG

Sorry….sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry…. sorry…sorry….

Ein Review…und ich setz mich gleich dran…versprochen!


End file.
